


Rainfall

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: Quote-Guessy Game [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Present tense, POV: Sano, POV: first person, Pining, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Relationship dynamic I don't like, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano knows he should be happy with Saitou, but it’s just not that simple.





	Rainfall

I'm sitting on the edge of the porch, and with the angle of the wind, the storm is coming down right into my face. Hell, I'm looking up into it, and only closing my eyes when I seriously can't stand it. 

He just got home, I think. I should really go inside to him. Pretty sad when you don't even welcome your own lover home, isn't it? But I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him. I get like this sometimes... it'll pass. Sex will help... though that requires me to actually go in there... 

He and I have been together for a long time now... ever since Kenshin got married. That same night, actually, was our first time. But he wanted me for a long time before that. Good to see someone has what he wants, I guess. I should add it's good to have exactly what I need, too... but in this kind of mood, the kind where I'd rather sit out in the rain than go in and pretend any more, I just can't. 

He's perfect for me. He's strong, he's energetic, he's smart, he's loyal, he's _good_. He keeps me in line and inspires me to be a better person. He always knows exactly the right thing to say to me at any given moment, especially if I'm being stupid or stubborn; he's unfailingly logical and practical. Sometimes I hate him for that. But I respect him too much to _really_ hate him. I like him too much. 

But I don't love him. 

Fuck knows I've tried... tried my damnedest to give up, to forget, to move on, to let this be the perfect match it should be, that he wants it to be... but giving up, forgetting, and moving on are a few things I've always been particularly bad at. And someone else was there first. 

The back door slides open and he steps onto the porch. "What are you doing out here?" he wonders. 

I look over at him, and I can't think of anything to say. I may hate him sometimes, but I would never want to hurt him. Not like that, anyway; not that much; not anymore. 

"Sano, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I finally manage. "Rain's just a little depressing, is all." 

He rolls his eyes. "Then don't sit out in it, ahou." And he gestures for me to come to him. 

See what I said? Logical, practical, always knows what to say to me, even if he might not realize the decision he's telling me to make is about more than just the weather. If the rain's depressing, don't sit out in it, ahou: it's that simple. And I bet it would be just that for him: a decision, and a simple one. If the rain's depressing, make the choice not to sit out in it, not to be depressed by it. He has that kind of will power. As for me... well, I thought I was strong, but... 

"Yeah, you're right," I reply, standing up and shaking water from my hair and stepping toward his outstretched hand. 

As for me... 

I accompany my lover inside. 

Even if I don't sit out in the rain, that doesn't stop it from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, what a sad story. It's like the end of _He Can Be Taught_ went horribly wrong. I wrote it because imillien beat me at the [Quote-Guessy Game](https://wp.me/p2KCWL-1J6) and requested "Sano in relationship with Saitou but not necessary in love with him. Like sometimes we are with people we know are good for us and we respect them but not always in love with them."


End file.
